


a connoisseur of alien bits

by Exmoose



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Oral, Porn, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exmoose/pseuds/Exmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meenah's junk is really cool and Jade is really into that</p>
            </blockquote>





	a connoisseur of alien bits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baths](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baths/gifts).



bonus:

**Author's Note:**

> I love drawing fun xeno stuff! thanks for this prompt, i hope you like it ;)


End file.
